Heated Friction
by Cloud Write
Summary: After a simple thundercloud inspection, Fan Friction is invited by the Wonderbolts to help set up an obstacle course for an upcoming performance. During this time, Soarin is being pressured into asking a mare to the Skyward Masquerade, even though he does not want to attend the dance and Spitfire is too frightened to ask because she does not want to ruin the friendship they created


Heated Friction

Ch1

"Go on, ask her!"

"Do you know what she will do to me if I did?!"

"Aww come on, you know you like her! Don't get your feathers in a bunch."

"No."

"How about I do your cloud transporting sometime during next week if you ask her?"

"Well… ugh… fine. But I am only doing this because you dared me to." Defeated, the pegasus lifted off the platform and flew in the direction of a cluster of gray clouds.

"And remember," called a voice from behind the flying pony. He turned to look and saw his dark brown friend. "Don't stop perusing her until she gives you a firm answer!" A small group of ponies waved at the dared pony before he looked back at the gray clouds that rested in the sky.

Standing on a white cloud near the gray thunder cluster was a cream colored pegasus. She held a list in her hoof and a pair of small rectangular spectacles rested on her face. "Alright Derpy, jump on the next row," the pegasus called out to a pony who stood on another cloud nearby.

Without hesitation, the gray pegasus happily bounced atop the row of electric fluff, one cloud after another. Each one of them made a flash of electric power as each one had pressure applied to it. Near the end of the row, one of them violently shot several beams of electricity downward in a shotgun like manor.

After the cross eyed pegasus finished her row, the pony analyzing the thunder clouds began scribbling notes down on her note pad and flew up to the one cloud that made a different reaction than the others. With the swipe of her wing, she broke off a tiny portion of the gray matter and pushed it away from the cluster and into a more open area.

Following from behind, Derpy asked, "May I hold your notepad for you?"

"Of course," the cream colored pegasus spoke with a smile. "Thank you Derpy."

"No problem Fan Friction."

With her hooves free, Fan Friction pulled the clot of gray into two smaller portions. The pegasus gave the portion she was not using to her friend. "Keep an eye on this one please."

"Aye aye," replied the gray pony.

Fan Friction went over to a nearby cloud and took the small thunder cloud with her. Sitting on the white platform, the pegasus pushed the cloud back and forth with her hooves in front of her. Suddenly, the mare snatched the small matter with her right wing; within her feathered grasp, Fan Friction threw her clenched cloud downward and small array of lightning shot towards the ground. _Hmm, just as I thought… this cloud is too unstable. I need to split this one up and evenly distribute it to the other rows._

"Hey Derpy, can you-" Fan Friction was in the middle of her sentence, when she saw her friend just about to lick the small aggressive cloud. "WAIT, DON'T DO-" But it was too late. Derpy's moist tongue got electrified by the thunderous matter in a bright flash. "…that."

Even though her tongue was shocked and swollen, Derpy smiled and said, "Bwhy? It mape me top punny?" Amused by her friend, Fan Friction and the gray pegasus flew over to the rows of thunder clouds.

"Hey, Fan," called a voice from behind the two mares.

"Oh, hello," Derpy responded with a smile.

"Hi Cloud Dust…" Fan Friction shyly spoke. As the stallion flew towards the two pegasi, the air around the thunder clouds grew somewhat tense. "H- hey Derpy," the nervous pegasus asked.

"Mmm?"

"Can you umm, take the aggressive thunder cloud and split it up into smaller portions. I'll be with you in a bit."

"Ohtidoti," the gray pegasus responded with her swollen tongue flopping about.

As Derpy pushed the dark gray fluff away from Fan Friction, the light blue stallion flew towards Fan Friction. "Hey, how's it going," Cloud Dust smiled as the cream mare tried to glance away without looking at him for too long.

"I know what you are going to say…"

"You do?"

"Yeah… you were going to ask me to the Skyward Masquerade weren't you?"

"Uh…" The stallion saw how the situation was making Fan Friction uncomfortable as she began to drag the cloud she was standing on with her front hoof. Cloud Dust looked behind to see his friends huddled on a small cloud. "Well… no."

"REALLY?! OH THANK YOU," sighed the mare pegasus in relief.

"Umm, you're welcome?"

Fan Friction fanned herself with her wings to cool herself off from the thick air that surrounded them. "You really had me going there!"

"I did?"

"Yeah! So many stallions have been trying to ask me to that stupid dance and I am glad at least one didn't want to. So, what brings you up here?"

From afar, the friends of Cloud Dust sat on their cloud. "Hugh, I guess he hasn't asked her yet," spoke a purple pegasus.

"How can you tell Dumb-Bell," replied a voice.

"Because by now, there would have been a 'shocking' result."

It then became quiet for the group of pegusi as they watched their friend talk to Fan Friction from afar.

Without warning, a head poked up in the middle of the cloud and greeted with a loud "HEMMOW!"

"WAGH," the entire group cried as they all jumped into the air and flew around the white platform like an angry swarm of bees that just had their nest kicked.

"Slurpee, what is the big idea," Dumb-Bell barked as he and the others landed on the cloud.

"My name iph Derphy," the gray pegasus' responded with her swollen tongue still in her mouth.

"Whatever Dumpy. Go away!

"How many PHIMES do I haph to SPHAY it? My name iph-"

"Alright alright, Derpy" cried the brown pegasus fed up with being spit at. Dumb-Bell dug his hoof into the cloud they were standing on. "Here, use this snowflake to reduce the swelling on your tongue," said Dumb-Bell as he gave it to the gray mare.

Logic aside, Derpy's tongue quickly shrank back to its original size as she used the cold flake. "Thanks," the pegasus complimented. "So why are you all here?"

"Just keep your feathers to yourself and be quiet! We are watching them."

"Who's they? Can I have Mr. Sparky watch?"

"Who the heck it that?"

From behind her back, Derpy pulled out the small gray cloud that Fan Friction gave to her. "This is Mr. Sparky," the gray mare smiled.

"Get that thing away from me," Dumb-Bell barked as he swatted the electric mass with his arm; however, the cloud retaliated and sent a small lightning bolt at Dumb-Bell's nose. "Ow, stupid cloud!"

"Oh, I am so sorry!"

"Yeah, you better."

"No, I mean Mr. Sparky didn't mean to do that." Derpy's face did look sorry for what had happened, but then her face lifted up. "I know, Sparky can give you a kiss to make you feel all better!"

"No wait!"

But the gray pegasus began initiating the cloud's "kiss". Derpy puckered her lips and sucked in air through the small hole in her mouth and without warning, she shoved the lightning cloud into (name's) face. "MMMCHUAAAAAA!"

Too bad Mr. Sparky's friendly kiss make Dumb-Bell's nose swell up. "Agh, my nose," exclaimed the brown pegasus with a huffy stuffed snout.

His friends, however, were amused from Derpy and her cloud.

"Mr. Sparky just wanted to make your nose feel better," laughed a nearby stallion.

"Hehe, I heard that Fan Friction has quite the kiss just like your cloud," a nearby mare asked Derpy.

"Speaking of her, weren't you all watching Fan and your friend?"

_Crud, I almost forgot, _Dumb-Bell thought to himself. All at once, everyponies muzzle turned towards where Fan Friction and Cloud Dust were talking.

"That sounds great," spoke Fan Friction with a smile.

"So we eat tomorrow at the Cloud Loaf Lunch House around 1 in the afternoon?"

"Sounds like a plan!"

"And maybe…"

"…Maybe what?"

The air around the two ponies grew tenser and some of the clouds let off small discharges.

"Maybe…" An awkward smile formed on Cloud Dust's face. "…we can talk about… going to the dance?"

"Wait, you said you didn't want to ask me to the dance." Before long, the mare's happiness vanished and her expression turned into a nervous one. "I… I told you I don't want anypony to ask me to go as their date…"

"B-but it's not like that! I want to go as… well, you know… friends."

Cloud Dust was desperately trying to defend his previous statement, but Fan Friction was hot on his claim. "You were planning to ask me to go weren't you?" Her nervousness started to overcome the mare and she began to shuffle her feet roughly in place on the cloud back and forth.

"Only as a friend."

"You are still asking me to the dance and… and you already know the answer." Fan Friction sat down on the white platform and began glancing in random directions, trying not to look at the pony in front of her.

"But we can talk this over lunch." Cloud Dust looked at the cream colored mare's right arm and saw that it was now rubbing faster on the cloud.

"No, the lunch we were going to have is not happening."

A thick static aura seemed to have surrounded the scared mare, but somehow, Cloud Dust felt a daring encouragement. He then walked up close to Fan Friction with a friendly look on his face, but she created an even more nervous expression and drew a wing to cover her blushing face. "I promise I will only be your friend." Shaking, the light blue stallion reached an arm out to lower the feathered shield. "If you just give me a-"

Unfortunately, his quick move was a big mistake. "I SAID NO!" Fan Friction then used her wing to stretch out and poke Cloud Dust in his side. With all of the static collected, the surge of electric power traveled from the mare's body to the colt.

From afar, a grin found it's was on Dumb-Bell's face as Derpy and his friends said in unison "Oooooo" as flashes of light flickered off their faces. _That was the reaction I was looking for, _Dumb-Bell thought to himself as a chuckle escaped from his voice box.

(Scene Change)

"Ha-ha, talk about a negative reaction!"

"You should see your mane."

"Maybe he could have just kissed her and quickly fly away. Then he would not have gotten shocked."

Fed up with the comments, Cloud Dust exclaimed, "Oh shut up!" The entire cafeteria swallowed up its noise and all of the ponies looked at him. "Heh, sorry…" He looked up at his hair to see it in a bit of a wild spike and some smoke drifting from it.

"Hey, at least you tried," Dumb-Bell spoke from the bench table, trying to boost his friend's spirit. "None of the guys here would even try to ask her to go to the dance."

"That's because you and the others dared me…"

"Yeah but-"

"But nothing! You know, I'm just gunna go over to her and at least say sorry."

As Cloud Dust stood up, Dumb-Bell remarks, "Tell me how it goes when you get back."

Before he turned, Cloud Dust pointed to his brown friend and said, "You and your swollen nose should stay out of my business."

"It was that stupid cloud's fault," Dumb-Bell glared but every other pony at the table seemed to like Cloud Dust's comeback and laughed in response.

Across from the cafeteria, Derpy was receiving her usual lunch: a filly flower sandwich, some orange juice, and a banana nut muffin. _Jeeze, that line was long…_, the mare thought to herself with a tray in her mouth. But her frustration from the lunch line quickly left when Derpy arrived to a lunch table and sat next to Fan Friction.

"Eyyy Fan, how's it goin'," Derpy spoke with a smile as she sat down at the table.

"Hi…" No smile was found on Fan Friction's face. She was looking down at her glass of water, looking in the top of the glass. In the reflection of the liquid, she saw a mare with a large purple bolt that streaked down the front of her mane and yellow color rested on the side of the jagged lightning shape.

"Come on Fan, don't let one stallion bring you down. Smile for me!"

"I can't…" replied the sad mare as she looked away from her glass. Fan Friction looked around the outside cafeteria as other pegusi flew in to stand in line to grab a bite to eat. Some stood in wait for their lunch began to laugh and talk with some friends, while others stood next to their special somepony and kept gazing into each other's eyes. _I wish I didn't have a fear in having a boyfriend,_ Fan Friction thought while she watched a couple sharing an apple. _If it wasn't for that self-centered, heart breaking, MARE PLAYING-_

"Excuse me," Derpy spoke as she tapped her friend on the shoulder.

Fan Friction's thoughts were interrupted and she turned to see what the gray pegasus wanted. "Yeah?"

"You were doing it again."

"Doing what?"

"Thinking about him."

"What? No I wasn't!"

"Heh, I think your sandwich has to agree with me on this one," giggled Derpy as she pointed at Fan Friction's hooves. In her grasp was a squished sandwich with some tomato slices bleeding out the side of the sandwich.

"Okay, maybe a little…"

"A little?"

"You know Derpy, I shouldn't think of things that bring me down. For the rest of the day, let's not think about any colts," Fan Friction spoke with a small smile.

"That's the spirit! No more talking about men!"

Just after making a deal about not talking or mentioning the opposite sex, a male voice spoke from behind and said, "Excuse me, are you Fan Friction."

A gasp of air rushed into the cream colored pegasus' lungs and she continued to look at the surface of the bench.

"No fee if not," spoke Derpy with her mouth full of food. While she turned to look, Derpy continued to talk with her mouth full. "Fo, if fou don' mind…" The gray pegasus' sentence was cut off when she turned around and realized who was behind her.

"You sure this isn't her," a mare with orange and yellow hair spoke. "We heard that Fan Friction has yellow and purple hair and that is a very unusual hair color combination for anypony."

"Derpy, who is asking for me," Fan Friction asked as she looked at her friend and saw that Derpy had a frozen expression on her face and her mouth wide open. Before she knew it, both Derpy and Fan Friction were looking at two ponies in a blue uniform with a yellow thunderbolt that went down the center of the uniform's chest. The uniforms covered everything but their mouth, snout, and eyes; however, both pegasi were wearing goggles. Without warning, the cream colored mare pulled her friend in close to her and said, "Tell me that I am not seeing anything."

Derpy would have replied if it weren't for the fact that she began choking on the food she forgot to swallow. Only acting to survive, the cross eyed pegasus struggled to be freed by her friend's vice grip, but had little effect.

"So I am taking it that you are Fan Friction," spoke the male voice yet again.

"Yes... I am…" The stunned mare's grip loosened and Derpy quickly freed herself and quickly drank some orange juice to force the food down her esophagus.

After catching her breath, Derpy took another bite from her sandwich and asked, "Fo, phwhy oo you need my friend 'ere?"

"We heard she was the one who manages the thunder clouds, so we asked your advisor earlier this week to see if my team and I can take a look at them," the yellow orange maned pony spoke.

"Do you have the report," spoke the dark-blue hared colt.

Again, Fan Friction pulled her friend close to her and asked in a bit in an excited tone, "Did they just ask for my report?"

"MMMMMHHMMM," Derpy replied in a panicked muffled tone because she began to suffocate on her food again. This time, the gray pegasus was able to free herself easily and took Fan Friction's water to force the food down.

Shaking with excitement, Fan Friction handed the report to the two ponies. With the report in hoof, both pegasi lifted their goggles and looked at what was written down.

"Hey Spitfire, look," pointed the colt. "There is one thunder cloud that was reported extremely unstable."

"You're right Soarin," the female spoke in a quiet tone to her partner. "Maybe we can use some of the clouds she gathered." Fan Friction watched with a concerned look while Derpy began eating the last remainder of her sandwich. By creating a visible smile, Spitfire asked, "Would you two like to help the Wonderbolts with the thunderclouds you have collected?"

An even bigger smile wrapped now around Fan Friction's face. Quickly snatching Derpy again, she asked in a very high pitched voice, "Did they just ask for our help?!"

_I don't know because I might not live long enough to know if they did want your help or not, _Derpy screamed in her thoughts as she, once again, began choking on her food.


End file.
